J'ai tué mon petit frère
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Après une longue année de formation, les jeunes Dragon Slayers allaient être envoyés via la porte Eclipse. Et tandis qu'il s'avançait seul dans la forêt, la tristesse l'envahissait et une seule et unique pensée martelait son crâne : "J'ai tué mon petit frère."


**Bien le bonsoir ! ~**

 **Passez-vous un joyeux Noël, avec vos familles et amis ?**

 **Pour célébrer Noël, voici un petit OS qui, je l'espère, sera à votre goût. Il narre le départ des jeunes Dragon Slayers par la porte Eclipse.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ **Fairy Tail** _ **appartient au mangaka Hiro Mashima.**_

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **J'AI TUE MON PETIT FRERE**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour.

Après une longue année de formation, les jeunes Dragon Slayers allaient être envoyés via la porte Eclipse dans un futur où la quantité d'Aethernanos abonderait afin de pouvoir vaincre Acnologia. C'était un grand projet qu'ils préparaient depuis tellement longtemps et tout ce qu'il restait à faire était des derniers préparatifs et pas des moindres.

Ses mains se serraient et se resserraient nerveusement. C'était difficile, mais indispensable.

« - Grand frère ? »

Non, il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas quand Natsu, son précieux petit frère le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins de questions muettes et d'inquiétude.

« - Fais-le, Zeleph, dit Ignir. »

Le roi des dragons de feu se tenait derrière lui, un peu impatient.

« - Utilise ce sort et efface-lui la mémoire.

\- Si je le fais … dit douloureusement Zeleph, Natsu m'oubliera.

\- C'est pour son bien, rétorqua Ignir. Il ne doit plus se souvenir qu'il est l'un de tes démons ou même que tu es son frère. Le plan échouera, autrement. Tu le sais, nous en avons déjà parlé de nombreuses fois. »

Zeleph serra les dents.

Il savait au fond de lui qu'Ignir avait raison, mais c'était difficile.

Trop difficile.

Effacer des souvenirs, c'était comme tuer intérieurement quelqu'un. Lui demander d'effacer les souvenirs de son petit frère revenait à lui demander de tuer Natsu de ses propres mains.

Zeleph prit un grande inspiration puis expira profondément.

Doucement, il posa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Natsu.

« - Grand frère Zeleph ? »

Natsu était de plus en plus inquiet.

« - Tout va bien se passer, Natsu, affirma Zeleph avec un sourire crispé. »

Non.

Tout n'allait pas bien se passer.

Un cercle magique écarlate et complexe apparu sous sa main, englobant tout le petit corps de Natsu dans une sphère magique. Ignir commença à perdre de la consistance, devenant lentement de plus en plus transpirant. Natsu se crispa de douleur et Zeleph n'était pas certain d'apprécier pareille vision.

Finalement, Ignir disparu totalement, le sort de scellement ayant parfaitement fonctionné. La main tremblante, Zeleph lança à Natsu un sort d'amnésie, ne laissant uniquement que les souvenirs où Natsu était seul avec Ignir. Rien d'autre ne devait subsister, pas même le fait qu'il y ait d'autres Dragon Slayers.

Zeleph ne voulait pas que Natsu l'oublie totalement, alors … bien qu'il sache qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, il laissa un seul et unique souvenir de lui dans la mémoire de Natsu, un seul qui ne serait pas sceller avec tous les autres.

Juste … les restes d'une calme journée ensoleillée au bord de l'eau. Rien de plus. Rien de compromettant pour le plan.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler le long de ses joues, nombreuses, tandis qu'il murmurait :

« - Désolé. Je suis désolé, Natsu. »

Ce qu'il avait « tué » cette fois, c'était Natsy, son petit frère.

Et cela lui déchirait le cœur.

Zeleph se releva lentement, comme mort à l'intérieur, et se tourna vers Grandine. Il lui restait encore quatre jeunes Dragon Slayers à s'occuper. Il répéta l'opération deux fois de suite, mais cette fois-ci avec tellement d'insensibilité. Il ne protesta pas à la demande de Weislogia et de Skiadrum de modifier la mémoire de leurs protégés.

Cela lui était égal.

Ces quatre enfants – Wendy, Gajeel, Rogue et Sting – n'étaient que des pions, comparé à Natsu.

Cela fait, Zeleph se tourna vers Anna Heartfilia qui s'était jusqu'à présent tenu à l'écart. Anna entraina les cinq jeunes Dragon Slayers. Les clefs célestes volèrent jusqu'aux serrures qui leur étaient dédiés et la porte Eclipse s'ouvrit lentement. Anna y entra, suivit par les enfants. La porte se referma derrière eux et les clefs allèrent se déposer d'elles-mêmes dans les mains de Zeleph qui les contempla un long moment avec un regard des plus vide.

Puis il se détourna de la porte et s'en alla.

Il devait remettre aux Heartfilia les clefs et le journal explicatif qu'il avait rédigé au nom d'Anna.

Et tandis qu'il s'avançait seul dans la forêt, la tristesse l'envahissait et une seule et unique pensée martelait son crâne :

 _J'ai tué mon petit frère._


End file.
